Uh, Guys? I Don't Think We're In 8th Grade Anymore
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Another 'DBZ Goes To High School' fic, but more serious than the others. Ch 2: Bulma and Vegeta cause trouble, 18 and Krillin reflect on their pasts, and Goku and Chichi don't share any classes. Poor them. R/R!
1. The First Morning

Disclaimer-DBZ is not mine

Beginning Note-You'll notice that 18, 17, and 16 all live with Maron. Well, you'll find out why later. For now, just go along with it.

The First Day

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…SLAM!

"Could it be more annoying please? Honestly, I don't think it's annoying enough," 18 said, after slamming the alarm clock to make it stop.

"Don't let it bother you, 18," Maron said from her bed. The blanket was strewn across her head and her face was buried in her pillow.

"Not let it annoy me? I'd like to beep that thing out the beepin' window onto it's beepin' Bleep."

Maron laughed. "You just don't wanna go back to school, 18." She threw the blanket off her and went to the closet. In the room she split with 18, she owned the closet, and 18 owned the dresser. It was ridiculous, considering 18 was closer to the closet than Maron was, but it was the natural order, and no one questioned it.

"No, I can't wait to go to High School," 18 said. "All through Middle School I told myself I had to survive just so I could go to High School. It's the getting up at 6…Christ, couldn't they think of a reasonable hour for us to get up?"

"Please. That would be smart." Maron pulled out an outfit: dark blue jeans, a white tank top with 'Hottie' written across it and two pink flowers, one at the top right, the other at the bottom left, high-heeled boots, and a pair of socks. "How's this?"

18 eyed the spaghetti straps. "Nice. Want Krillin to get an eyeful?"

"I'm wearing the strapless bra."

"That strapless bra? Remember when that thing flipped down on you when you were changing for gym? You just thank God you hid your boobs behind that locker door."

"Oh, shut up, you and your fashion-victim outfits. PLEASE let me pick an outfit for you? At least on the first day?"

"No."

"Are you going to wear that striped shirt with the black blouse and those straight blue jeans?"

"Yep."

"After all I did to raise you!" Maron said, laughing. "Girl, you wore that outfit last year. And those pants! SOOO last century."

"Okay, don't…say that anymore."

"Wear something different. PLEEEEEASE? For me?"

18 rolled her eyes. Maron could be so whiny sometimes! "Fine, if it'll get you to shut up."

"Yay! Now, you and I are practically the same, so you can wear one of my outfits!" Maron went to the closet and started pulling out clothes. "There!" She handed 18 an outfit. "Put this on!"

18 went to the bathroom and tried it on.

"Perfect!" Maron yelled, clasping her hands together.

18 was wearing button-fly blue jeans, a pink shirt with vertical grooves running down it, and high-heeled black boots.

"You look attractive, but conservative enough to look uninterested," Maron said, remembering 18's policy on boys and dating. "Why don't you ever try to look nice? I heard Cell likes you."

"Cell Gero? Please. He is SCARY. And have you seen his dad? He looks at me like I'm one of his science projects."

"18, you're gonna be an old maid," Maron said warningly. "I, on the other hand, plan on getting married soon as I can."

"You hopin' it'll be Krillin?"

"I…don't know." Maron sat down on the bed and sighed. "Krillin is a dear, I know. He's really very sweet, and he likes me a lot. But I can't help but get the feeling that he's really…well, boring. What do you think, 18?"

"Boring? He's anything but boring!" 18 blushed at her sudden outburst. "Why would you think he's boring?"

"I don't know. Maybe we're just…drifting apart." Maron spread her thumb and pointer finger to express 'drifting apart'. "I just don't like him as much as I used to."

"Well, maybe that's just because he went away for the summer. Didn't his grandfather take him on some religious trip or something?"

Maron looked away and didn't answer.

"Maron? Maron?" 18 waved her hand in front of Maron's face. Nothing. "EARTH TO MA-RON."

"I've got the theme to Fruits Basket stuck in my head."

18 laughed and whapped Maron with a pillow. "You're crazy. One minute you're Miss Relationships, the next you're a girl named Tohrue. Come on, Mom's makin' breakfast, and I think 17's eatin' it all."

Maron laughed and stood up. "Let's eat."

17 could never figure out what girls were talking about. They whispered and giggled behind cupped hands, blushed and shouted, and you never knew what for. What was worse was that you never knew if they were talking about you. And if you managed to decipher who or what they were talking about, you could never tell if it was good or bad. Facial expressions never gave it away.

Take his sisters. All through breakfast they whispered and laughed, and he couldn't make out what they were saying, or even why they were saying it. They gave him quick glances and giggled. 

He gave a sideways glance at his cousin, 16, who shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Girl stuff," Maron had answered, and went back to giggling.

Great. Girl stuff. Make-up and pads. "I lost my appetite," he said. Hastily, he got up and went for his backpack. "See ya, Mom," he said to Christina, walking out the door. "I'm heading to the bus stop."

"The bus doesn't come for 15 minutes!" 18 called, but he hurried away.

Keeping the morning at breakfast in mind, 17 continued walking down the street. His stop was second, but it was 10 minutes from the first one. If he kept walking, which he felt like doing, he'd only have 5 minutes to walk back. He might as well just go to the first stop and wait there.

Not far away he heard the noises from Vegeta and Goku's house, and he shook his head. Saiyans and Earth, a strange combination. Throw in Earthlings and you've got a mad house.

17 reached his bus stop and turned toward the first. 

"Hey," someone called as 17 approached. 17 could see it was Whitney McKinnon with her best friend, Laine Steppe. Elizabeth was pretty, with blond-highlighted brown hair to her shoulders, hazel-green eyes, and a big bust.

"Mm," was 17's reply as he stopped a few feet from her.

Laine grinned and whispered something in Elizabeth's ear, and Elizabeth blushed and pushed her away. I do not!" she yelped.

There it went again, those girls and their whisperings! Why couldn't they talk like normal people?

"Thanks for lettin' me sleep over, Mrs. Son," Krillin said, as he and Goku stood by the door, waiting for Radditz and Turles.

"Yeah, thanks, Mom," Goku said.

"No problem at all," Celipa said. "I'd think Krillin would want to spend the WHOLE summer away from his brothers."

"You might as well live here, Krillin," Goku joked. "Mom'll fix up the guest bedroom and you can move in."

"Don't get your hopes up." Celipa went over to the staircase. "Radditz! Turles! Come on, you'll miss the bus!"

"That's the point!" Radditz called back.

"Your father ain't takin' you this year!"

"That's what he said last year!"

"I mean it! He ain't takin' you! Especially because you're retakin' the year, Radditz!"

"I ain't takin' you!" Bardock called.

Grumbling, Radditz and Turles came down the stairs.

Krillin stifled a laugh. He liked Goku's 29-year-old mother. She was one of those parents who hadn't lost touch with reality, didn't try to act cooler than cool, knew what to say and when to say it, and could command respect without being nasty. From what he remembered, his own mother hadn't been anything like that. Neither were his brothers. He loved his grandfather and all, but he kind of wished he had a parent like Celipa. Goku was lucky!

"I think Turles should be Radditz's twin instead of mine," Goku said. "They're the same, personality-wise."

It was impossible that Goku and Turles couldn't be twins. They were almost exactly alike; not the freak quirk in looks that you read about, where they're nearest and dearest couldn't tell them apart, but anyone not acquainted with them would think they were one and the same.

Radditz and Turles pushed past their brother and Krillin, and Goku held open the door. "C'mon, Krillin, I told Chichi I'd meet her at the bus stop."

"Yeah, let's go."

The two walked out, turned left, and walked up the street.

"Do you have everything?" Mrs. Goldman asked as Vegeta, Nappa, and Frieza went for their backpacks. "Books? Notes?"

"All we need is a lunch, a pencil, and a piece of paper," Vegeta said, rolling his eyes. As if they'd need that much the first day of school. Mrs. Goldman could be so stupid. Why had his father sent him to live with her?

"And Frieza, you be sure to tell your little boyfriend Michael I said hello," Mrs. Goldman said.

Frieza turned absolutely red. "Michael is not my boyfriend!"

"Michael is such a nice boy," Mrs. Goldman continued.

"Michael is an bleep-hole," Vegeta muttered under his breath.

"Yes, I suppose…"

"He was the sweetest thing when I met him."

"He's adorable," Frieza said.

'Christ, he acts like a God Bleep junior-high girl with a crush!' Vegeta thought, grabbing his backpack. "Nappa, let's get the Bleep outta here before those two start making out or something."

Nappa wasn't paying attention.

"Nappa! Let's go!"

"Huh?" Nappa looked over at Vegeta. "Oh."

"God, sometimes I wonder how you made it into High School."

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain," Mrs. Goldman said as she ushered the three out the door. "And Nappa is brilliant. And don't forget to respect the Lord's name. Remember that, Vegeta! Lord's name! Brilliant!"

Vegeta walked faster.

And crashed into Yamcha.

"Watch where the Bleep you're going, dumb-@$$!" Vegeta snarled, pushing past Yamcha and shoving him aside as well. Nappa and Frieza walked past him, too. 

Yamcha stared after them, surprised. What was Vegeta's problem?

"Yamcha!"

"Hi, Bulma!" he called, waving his arm as his girlfriend approached.

Bulma gave him a quick hug and kiss. "Listen, baby, I'm gonna have to break our date tonight. My dad wants me to stay at home."

"Again?!"

"I'm sorry! But ever since Haski tried to make out with you, Dad hasn't been very trusting."

"Hey, It's not my fault Haski came after me…"

"Try tellin' him that. I'm sorry, baby, but I have to. Tell you what, my parents are going away for their honeymoon this weekend. You can come over then."

"I can't. My mother's taking me to Brooklyn to see my father. We'll be gone all weekend."

"Can't you come back? It's not like you're leavin' the state."

Yamcha shook his head. "I tried to get out of staying for the whole weekend, but it's court order that my Dad gets to see me."

"Why should he want to see you? He didn't seem to care about you when your parents were still married!"

Yamcha felt hot. "Bulma," he said slowly. "That is not fair."

"Oh, God." Now Bulma was feeling hot. "I'm sorry, Yamcha. You're right, that was unfair of me."

"Yeah, it was." Yamcha turned and started walking.

"And he just walked away?" Chichi asked Bulma. Chichi was sitting on the end of a 3-seater, Krillin and Goku next to her talking, and Bulma was sitting alone in a 2-seater.

"Yeah, and he didn't even say anything to me when we got to the stop!" Bulma said. "I told him I was sorry and I was unfair, and he just said 'Yeah, it was' and walked away!"

"Relationship troubles?" someone piped up. Sitting alone in the 2-seater behind Bulma was Briana Morris, Chiaotzu's girlfriend.

"Bulma and Yamcha had a fight this morning," Chichi said. "Bulma told him she was sorry and it was unfair of her, and he just walked away from her. He didn't say he was sorry or he forgave her or anything like that."

"That Bleep. I remember my ex-boyfriend, Jack? After we broke up, he turned into the biggest Bleep-hole. And then he hooked up with that Bleep Kay."

"Jack Ascienda?"

"Yeah, just take the 'Cienda' off his last name." Briana giggled.

Bulma and Chichi laughed, too.

The bus driver, Daniel, grabbed his intercom and spoke. "Welcome to High School."

The brick building was looming just ahead.

Sorry for the short ending, I'll post more later.

If you want the scoop on any of the characters, just tell me and I'll give you their history. 

REVIEW!!


	2. The First Day Always Sucks

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ, Hit Clips, most of the teachers, the quote form Reba

Note-Elizabeth's name has been changed to Whitney.

The First Day Always Sucks…

"I really can't believe you're till upset about it, 18." Maron was talking to 18 as they were headed to their Homeroom in Upper C Wing, C45. "I mean, their 6-year death anniversary was 2 months ago. And they treated you bad. Why are you still upset about your parents'…"

"Shut it, Maron," 18 snapped. "I don't wanna talk about Sarah or Nicholas."

"I'm just sayin', you should really let it go. I mean, look at 17…"

"Maron, I told you to shut up!"

"No, you told me to shut it. Not the same."

"Bite me, Maron!"

"Eww, disgusting…"

"Look, there's Krillin."

Maron looked. "Hey, he's not…"

But 18 had already taken off.

July 4th was always a hard time for 18. It was the anniversary of her parents', Nicholas and Sarah, death. She'd only been 8 when Kimberly set the house on fire while she and her brother were at the Independence Day fair. A suicidal mother and an abusive father were not great parents to have. But living with her uncle, Thomas, had been much worse.

18 subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. It was so horrible to remember…the endless beatings and sexual violations Thomas had the nerve to inflict on a 9-year-old. Thank God Maron's family had saved her and moved them away from Massachusetts. What would she have done if he had continued to…

"18?"

A voice startled her. It was Krillin.

"Maron told me you were upset. What's up?"

"Nothing, Krillin, just…nothing. Go hang out with your girlfriend."

18 walked away.

Something about walking away unnerved Krillin. He figured it was because his father had walked out on him and his two brothers and his drug-activist mother when he was 3. He was too little to remember it, but it always freaked him out to have someone walk away from him. 

"Yo, Goku!" Krillin yelled, forcing his mind off 18 and waving to his friend.

"Krillin, where the hell have you been, homeroom's already starting!"

"Oh, crap!" Krillin and Goku ran into their Homeroom.

"You're late!" the teacher yelled. "I can't stand people who can't be punctual! You're lucky this is the 1st day…"

Goku and Krillin sat down and tuned out their teacher.

(A/N: Yeah, I know I said this was more serious than other High School fics, but I need ridiculously stupid teachers)

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his teacher and stuck his Hit Clips headphones in his ears. He was blasting some Everclear when someone tapped his shoulder. It was Frieza.

"Frieza, keep your hands off me!" Vegeta hissed. "You're not my type." 

Frieza turned and stomped away.

Vegeta got up and walked to his next class, Earth-Space Science.

His teacher, Miss McCloud, looked up at him. 

"What are you looking at?" Vegeta demanded.

"Take those headphones off."

"No, I don't think I will..."

"Take them off."

"Déjà vu, anyone?"

"TAKE. THEM. OFF."

"My answer ain't changing, lady."

In the back of the room, Launch Aleera and Briana Morris whispered to each other, "Oooh, he's gonna get it…"

"What's your name?"

Vegeta knew this look. This was the 'You have detention for a month' look. An idea struck him as he said, "Prince Frieza."

Miss McCloud wrote the name down on a piece of paper and Vegeta walked away and sat down.

"I can't believe we don't have any classes but Lunch together, Goku!" Chichi exclaimed.

"Well, at least I have Math 2nd period. That way you can help me with it at Lunch."

"Yeah, that's good."

"And you have Health when I have Gym. Those are both in D-wing. We can walk there together."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it is!" Goku said vehemently. "What do you have 1st period?"

"English I."

"I've got Global World History."

"My class is that way." She pointed to the direction opposite to where Goku was going. "See ya."

"Bye."

Chichi entered her English classroom.

"Hey, Chichi," 18 called, raising her arm. She was sitting next to Bulma.

"Hey, Bulma, 18!" Chichi said, sitting behind 18.

The teacher, Mrs. Jean, walked towards them. "Why, hello girls!" she said in a fake Texas accent. "Why don't you just sit in alphabetical order so I can take roll?"

18 got up and left, and so did Chichi. But Bulma, still mad from this morning's argument with Yamcha, refused to get up.

"Now, Miss Brief," Mrs. Jean said in an aggravatingly cheerful voice. "Maybe you don't know about alphabetical order. Well, we go by last names. Your last name is Brief. Buh-buh-Brief. Do you know where that goes?"

"After Buh-buh-Bite me?" Bulma asked.

The class laughed.

"Well…" Mrs. Jean bit her lip. "Technically, that is correct."

The class laughed some more.

Bulma got up and sat where she was supposed to. "That good enough for you?"

"Yes." Mrs. Jean proceeded to take roll.

More coming once I get everyone's schedules figured out.

REVIEW!!


End file.
